Rinse
by elizabeth-mae
Summary: Cuddy goes out on a date for the first time since adopting Rachel but things do not go as planned. WARNING: CONTAINS A GRAPHIC RAPE SCENE. PLEASE DO NO READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!


Title: Rinse  
Author: iluvmyrott  
Rating: T  
Content Warning: Rape, Violence, Language  
Summary: Cuddy goes out on a date for the first time since adopting Rachel but things do not go as planned.

* * *

"Jane, thank you for taking care of Rachel tonight," Cuddy smiled at the nanny as she pulled on her coat. "Goodbye baby." She kissed her daughter on top of the head before stepping outside into the cold February night. _Hopefully he doesn't stand me up like the last guy. _Her last date had ended up with her watching a movie by herself while she sat next to a couple who couldn't keep their hands off each other for ten seconds. _It could have been worse though. House could have found out. _

The thought caused her to smile slightly. House was a jerk and he would have teased her mercilessly for at least a week. But, try as she might, she could never deny that she enjoyed their banter. _Maybe I should have asked him out on a date. _She shook her head. _Been there, done that. It didn't work and there's no use thinking about what could have been._

She got a reprieve from her thoughts when her date showed up in a black Cadillac. _Nice. _He climbed out of the car and walked up to the door. "You shouldn't be standing out here in the cold," her date, Andy Nichols, said, smiling at her. "You'll freeze to death."

"Well, it was either wait out here or wait inside and run the risk of feeling guilty about leaving my daughter at home,"Cuddy waited to hear his response to her having a child. It was a test and she hoped he passed it. Andy was handsome and seemed like a great guy. But if he couldn't accept Rachel then there was no point.

"You have a little girl," he asked with a smile. "How old is she?"

"She's three months old," Cuddy smiled. _Well, I think he passed the test. _That thought made her happy.

"Where is her father, if you don't mind me asking?"

_Lovely. The one story I didn't want to have to tell. _"Um, actually, I adopted her. Her parents were teenagers. Her mother died and her father didn't want her so I took her." Her smile faltered a bit as she recalled the night she found Rachel. It was a bittersweet memory for her. Her daughter's first few days were difficult and Cuddy was grateful that Rachel would not remember them at all.

"Well, at least she has someone who loves her and wants her," he said quietly. Cuddy had a feeling that there was a story behind that statement but she didn't want to push it on the first date. "Oh wow, it's getting late. We'd better get going if we're going to make our reservation."

He led Cuddy to the car, opened her door, and helped her inside before climbing into the car himself. "You're quite a gentleman," Cuddy smirked.

"Well, I want to make a good first impression. You're a beautiful woman, Lisa, and I don't want to ruin the chances of a second date."

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We haven't even started our first date."

"Very true," he agreed as he started the car. "Speaking of which, I do believe that we have missed our reservation." He sighed. "Well, the good news is I know a very nice little place about a mile from here. It's quiet, charming, and very romantic. Shall we go?"

"Are we talking about your place," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes we are." She looked at him skeptically. "Don't worry. I'm not going to try anything. I'm going to order dinner and we're going to eat and talk. Then I'm going to drive you back home."

Cuddy felt slightly uneasy but he seemed to be telling the truth. "Okay," she agreed.

The ride to his place was filled with easy conversation and, when they finally arrived, he got out first and opened Cuddy's door for her. _Either he's genuinely this nice or he's playing me. _Hoping it was the former but knowing it was more likely the latter, she took his arm as he led her into his house. They walked into the dining room and she stared at the sight before her.

"How did you get all this done so quickly," she asked. "You said we'd just missed our reservation."

"Well, actually, I called and checked on our reservation an hour before we came. The restaurant told me that they had no record of our reservation. So I asked Marta to cook us dinner before she left."

Her gut told her he was lying but she pushed the thought out of her head. _You're being paranoid. Just because he messed up a reservation doesn't mean he's psychotic._

"Lisa? Are you all right?"

She smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little preoccupied."

"Well, let's eat." He smiled at her as he pulled out her chair.

"Thank you," she smiled and sat down. He sat down on the other side of the table. He took a bite of food and Cuddy followed suit.

"This is really good."

"I'll tell Marta you said that. She takes great pride in her cooking."

Dinner was spent with light conversation and a lot of flirting from both sides. Once they finished dinner, he led her back to the living room. They sat down and he turned to face her. "You really are a beautiful woman, Lisa."

"Thank you." She smiled at the compliment. He leaned in closer and captured her lips with his. She kissed him back but pulled away as he began to unbutton her blouse. "What are you doing," she asked, incredulously. She stood up and so did he.

"Lisa, I'm sorry. Please just sit down."

"No. You obviously want something that I don't. So just, please, take me home."

"One more kiss and I will."

"No," she said, firmly. "I need to go home and, if you won't take me, I'm going to call a cab." She tried to grab her bag. He shoved her and she fell to the floor. She tried to get up but he was on top of her before she could move. "Get off of me!"

He payed no attention to her as he unbuttoned her blouse. _Oh God. How do I get out of this? _She began to thrash and kick wildly, trying to push him off. "Stop! No! Leave me alone!"

He just slapped her and tore open her blouse. He grabbed her breasts roughly and pinched her nipples. It hurt and she closed her eyes. _Please, God, just don't let him kill me. I have to get home to see my baby. _He pushed up her skirt and pulled her panties down. "Please stop." Her voice was nothing but a whimper. He unzipped his pants and forced himself inside of her. She cried out, each thrust was incredibly painful. Tears fell from her eyes from the pain as he grunted in pleasure. She felt his release and wanted to vomit.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

She made no movement. She was completely numbed by the violation of her body. She just needed to get out of there. She forced herself off the floor and grabbed her coat, buttoning it over her torn blouse. She quickly gathered up her things.

"I'll give you a ride home, babe."

The pet name many men had given her before suddenly made her sick to her stomach. "I'll walk."

"I said I'd drive you home and I will." He grabbed her arm and she pulled away. "Now don't be like that. I know you had fun."

"I said no," Cuddy whispered. "I told you to stop."

"You and I both know that you didn't mean that." His smile made her sick to her stomach. "Besides, it's a mile to your place and it's dark. What choice do you have?"

He was right. She nodded and climbed into the car. The drive home was silent. She just hoped he took her home. He stopped in front of her place and she climbed out, hurrying inside and locking the door.

"Doctor Cuddy?"

She jumped and quickly turned around. She was relieved to see Jane. "Oh, Jane, you frightened me."

"I'm sorry. Doctor Cuddy, may I go home now?"

"Sure," Cuddy said, letting Jane outside before locking the door and sliding the deadbolt in place. She slid down to the floor and sobbed. _What am I going to do? I should go to the hospital but then my whole staff will know what an idiot I am. Why did I agree to go to his place? I'm not some naïve teenager. Why did I believe him?_

The tears continued for nearly an hour before she grabbed her cell phone. _I have to go the hospital. Who do I call? House? No. He can't know. Wilson? He's my friend but I can't tell him this. _That left Doctor Cameron. _Allison. Okay, I should have her number in my phone. _

She searched through her phonebook before she found the number. _Please pick up. _

"Hello?"

"Allison," her voice cracked. "I need your help."

"Lisa, are you all right?"

"No. I'm not," she answered truthfully. "I-I need you to take me to the hospital. I don't think I can drive like this."

"What happened?"

"I-I don't…I'll explain it when you get here?"

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"Thank you."

She hung up the phone and waited by the door. A cry pierced the air and Cuddy forced herself to get up. She walked into the nursery and picked up her daughter, trying to soothe her.

Cuddy nearly screamed when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and looked through the peephole. Seeing that it was Doctor Cameron, she opened up the door.

"What happened?"

"I-I was…oh God. I…" She began to hyperventilate. Cameron quickly took Rachel and led Cuddy over to her couch.

"Deep breaths. In…out…in…out."

Cuddy did as she was told and her breathing began to even out a little.

"Okay, now start from the beginning. What happened?" Cameron put her arm around Cuddy's shoulders.

"I-I was on a date and we went to his place. We had dinner and then we sat on his couch," she took a deep breath. "He kissed me and started unbuttoning my blouse. I told him to stop and got up. He pushed me down onto the floor. And he…" A sob escaped her lips. "He raped me."

"Okay. You're going to need a sexual assault exam. I can do it if you want. I'll take you into the clinic. It's empty so nobody's going to notice."

"Thank you."

"Do you have anyone who can watch Rachel?"

"I-I can probably call Wilson. He might."

Cuddy called Wilson and she heard his sleepy voice on the line.

"James?"

"Lisa, what's wrong? Is Rachel okay?"

"Yes she's fine but I need someone to watch her. I-I have to go to the hospital."

"Don't you ever take time off?"

"Not as an administrator. As a patient," a tear slipped down her cheek. "Something happened and I-will you, please?"

"I'll be right there."

Wilson, true to his word, showed up about ten minutes later. Cameron answered the door and she hurried him inside.

"Lisa, what's going on," Wilson asked, sitting next to her on the couch. She shifted away from him. _What's wrong with me? He's my friend! Why am I afraid of him? _"Lisa?"

"I-I was attacked." She wasn't comfortable saying exactly what had happened to her to Wilson. He looked her in the eye and she lowered her gaze. "Will you please watch Rachel until I get home?"

"Sure," Wilson said quietly.

"Thank you." Without another word, she and Cameron left.


End file.
